


Ночь на Аляске

by WTFSlash2020



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFSlash2020/pseuds/WTFSlash2020
Summary: Мир победившего Самаритянина. Джон и Гарольд скрываются, но сдались ли они?
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Kudos: 11





	Ночь на Аляске

Не все понимают, что можно испытывать желание бороться, даже если знаешь, что шансов у тебя нет. Джон знал, каково это – выгрызать себе право на каждый последующий вздох. В последние полгода знал, как никто другой.

Мир победившего Самаритянина не казался иным. Он не казался антиутопией, какой ее показывают в кино. Люди напуганы, но недостаточно, чтобы перестать вести себя, как привыкли. Агенты Самаритянина не лютуют на улицах. Десяток пропавших без вести – так раньше их было больше. Десяток погибших. Может, не десяток, но кто станет считать, кто станет вдаваться в подробности, если теперь на улицах можно гулять по ночам, не опасаясь? Конечно, если ты – добросовестный гражданин. Джон зло ухмыльнулся, вспоминая, скольким пришлось срочно становиться добропорядочными. Не все успели, в случае некоторых этого оказалось недостаточно. Джон перестал думать о том, кем были для Самаритянина они с Гарольдом. Два затерянных на Аляске недобросовестных и недобропорядочных гражданина. Их уже могли бы выследить. Возможно, уже выследили, так чего ждет Самаритянин? Может они оба – лишь подопытные крысы в каком-то новом непонятном простому смертному эксперименте? Разве что Финч мог бы его понять, мог бы разгадать эту загадку. Только сейчас он ничего не разгадывал, не проводил сутки, уткнувшись в монитор ноутбука, - слишком опасно было даже включать его. Сидел в старом кресле, уставившись куда-то сквозь огонь в камине. Джон точно знал, что сквозь, потому что пару раз пытался поймать взгляд Финча. Возможно, так выглядел потерявший надежду Финч? Но он никогда не говорил о потерянной надежде. Много думал, что-то много писал в блокноте. Опять задумывался, засыпал, без аппетита ел приготовленную Ризом пасту, благо, запасов хватило бы на много лет, не считая той дичи, что Риз от скуки добывал пару раз в неделю.

Почему-то больше всего напрягало не молчание, а выражение лица Финча. Он, компьютерный червь и нерд, обычно был достаточно эмоциональным, чтобы радовать глаз: живо реагировал на происходящее, едко и смешно шутил, искренне сердился, так же искренне улыбался – и губами, и глазами. У его было много смешливых морщинок у глаз. Он ничем не напоминал тех компьютерных заучек, которых Риз когда-либо знал. Не то чтобы он так много их знал. Да и никто из них не стоил и ногтя с мизинца Финча. Никто не стоил.

Джон преданно и терпеливо ждал. Он умел ждать и умел быть преданным, причем Финчу – как никому другому в жизни. Делать в деревянном домишке, затерянном среди снежного леса, было особенно нечего. Он много занимался, чтобы не терять форму, упражнялся в стрельбе, время от времени пропадал в лесах, но то и дело возвращался, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке. В миле от Финча ему становилось не по себе, и вскоре начиналась настоящая паническая атака. Точнее, он считал, что это паническая атака. Ведь раньше никогда ничего подобного не ощущал. Рядом с Финчем он следил, чтобы все было в порядке. Превратился в форменную няньку - готовил, разнообразно, насколько умел, чтобы обеспечить полноценный рацион, следил, чтобы одеяло не сползало с плеч уснувшего в кресле Финча, чтобы тот не шатался по комнате босиком, не выходил на улицу без шапки. Поначалу Финч всячески отказывался от подобной заботы, но постепенно, вместе с тем, как лицо его теряло эмоциональность, Ризу позволялось все больше. Даже перенести уснувшего из кресла в постель. В какой-то момент Риз осознал, что за последний месяц касался Финча чаще, чем за все время их знакомства. И в этом тоже была какая-то успокаивающая ненормальная нормальность: слушать его дыхание, чувствовать запах, смазывать по утрам плечи и спину, пострадавшие от химических ожогов во время их стремительного бегства из Нью-Йорка. Раны заживали, но воспаленная кожа все еще зудела, и Финч, задумавшись, имел обыкновение расчесывать плечо до крови.

Как делал прямо сейчас.

\- Прекрати! – привычно потребовал Риз, взбивая подушку. – И оставь уже свои блокноты, тебе надо поспать.

\- Появилась мысль, - коротко отозвался уже сидевший на краю кровати Финч, убрав руку от покрасневшего плеча.

Риз никогда не заглядывал в эти блокноты и никогда не расспрашивал о появившихся мыслях. Пытался поначалу, но Финч уходил от ответов, говоря, что не хочет давать ложную надежду, и Риз сдался. Он уже давно не пытался влезть на территорию Финча, если тот упирался. Тем более, что куда уж больше и куда уж ближе. Они разве что не спали вместе.  
От этой неожиданной мысли Риз прыснул и, протянув руку, прижал ладонь Финча к его же плечу:  
\- Я же сказал, не расчесывай.

\- Не замечаю, - Финч чуть заметно поморщился, и уже эта тень эмоциональной реакции согревала. – Зуд уже должен был пройти.

\- Ты не врач.

\- Мне кажется, он становится сильнее.

\- Мне кажется, что это фантомное ощущение, у тебя почти нет покраснения.

Финч не ответил, и Джон с неожиданной болью заметил, как тот стремительно скрывается за своей привычной эмоциональной кататонией. Этого не следовало допускать и, Риз, не успев толком ни о чем подумать, склонился к Финчу, встав одним коленом на кровать, и прижался к расчесанному плечу губами.

Впервые в жизни Риза такой простой жест настолько был похож на катастрофу. Риз продолжал прикасаться губами к теплой коже, не понимая, что делать дальше. И, скорее, чтобы затянуть паузу, чем по какой-то еще причине, чуть отстранившись, прижался губами чуть выше, поцелуй за поцелуем.

\- Мистер Риз? – голос Финча, кажется, даже не звучал изумленно, отчего становилось окончательно не по себе. Риз чуть было не сдался, не отскочил в сторону, но его остановила ладонь Финча. Мягкое прикосновение к волосам. Джон подумал, что так Финч гладил Медведя, и чуть не всхлипнул. Но Финч не пытался отодвинуться, не прерывал эту неожиданную неуместную ласку. Джон непонимающе поднял голову, взглянул в близорукие голубые глаза. Хотелось то ли извиняться, то ли умолять.

\- Всё хорошо, - проговорил Финч, будто прочитав его мысли. И от того, как хрипло прозвучал голос Гарольда, стало легче. Несмотря на малую эмоциональность, Финч все-таки что-то ощущал. Был потрясен, возможно.

\- Да, - согласился Риз и тут же добавил. – Нет.

В голове по-прежнему не было ни одной мысли. Финч был так близко, что его запах… Он никогда не думал о Финче в подобном смысле. Риза никогда особо не привлекали мужчины, да и Финч не выглядел как тот, кто привлекает кого угодно в физическом смысле. Но он просто был… всем. Джон и не заметил, как его мир уменьшился до одного человека. Когда именно это случилось? Быть может, окончательно случилось именно сейчас, когда он смотрел, как краснеет расцарапанное бледное плечо? Стоять в этом странном положении, на одном колене на кровати, изогнувшись, заглядывать в лицо Финча, было глупо и неудобно. Риз медленно переместился, встав на колени на пол, смотреть снизу вверх было болезненно приятно.

Финч помедлил, но опять протянул руку, коснувшись скулы Риза, потом вновь волос:

\- Никогда бы не подумал, - признался он. – Мистер Риз, вы… что-то хотите? Мне не кажется, что я – подходящий вариант, хотя, признаю, отсутствие других людей в обозримом пространстве…

\- Боже, я не хочу трахаться, - резко перебил его Риз, сердито придвинувшись между ног Финча. Теперь он почти упирался лбом между его ключиц. – Не с кем угодно. Дело не в сексе.

\- Мистер Риз, тогда я не вполне понимаю, - голос Финча звучал напряженно и он сглотнул, замолчав. Джон не знал, что ему ответить, а потому не стал задумываться, сказав первое, что пришло в голову:

\- Я люблю тебя.

Единственно верный ответ, который мог бы объяснить что угодно, объяснить все. Джон почувствовал руки Финча на своих плечах и подумал было, что тот хочет его оттолкнуть, но вместо этого Финч лишь прижался губами ко лбу. Слишком целомудренно, отчего Джон ощутил себя еще более глупо.

\- Пойдем в кровать, - голос Финча звучал обыденно. На самом деле у них были разные спальни, но обе кровати были достаточно широки для двоих. Все обустраивал Финч – любитель удобств. Хотя на тот момент он понятия не имел, сколько людей удастся тут спрятать.

«Пойдем в кровать». Они даже не обнимались толком никогда. Пять минут назад Джон не подозревал, что признается в любви. Это вообще любовь? Как не вовремя и не к месту.

Целовать мягкую, поросшую жёсткими темными волосками грудь оказалось неожиданно приятным занятием. Еще более приятным от того, что Гарольд не противился и даже прерывисто вздыхал. Поначалу Джон опасался, что совершил ошибку, потому что подобные мысли раньше его не посещали. Что у него попросту не встанет. Конечно, Гарольд был для него всем, но… Он пах собой и его голос был… Джон никогда не слышал, как Гарольд стонет, даже от боли. Но, положив ладонь ему на ширинку, проверяя, услышал вполне оформленный стон. Этого оказалось достаточным, чтобы парой движений избавиться от джемпера, брюк и трусов, вытряхнуть из брюк и белья Гарольда. Снять с него очки. Вытряхивать приходилось осторожно, помня о больной спине, но Джону было не впервой с ним возиться, а потому справился он быстрей, чем успел достаточно испугаться содеянного.

\- Я… не надо так смотреть, - Гарольд передвинулся выше на подушке. Он не мог повернуть голову, а потому опускал взгляд, выглядел нервным, смущенным и немного сердитым - такая знакомая и любимая эмоция. Почти забытая. – Боюсь, ты перехочешь, если будешь меня рассматривать.

\- Тебя это расстроит? – Джон не видел ничего, от чего мог бы перехотеть, а потому чуть улыбнулся. Он знал это тело не хуже собственного. Не в сексуальном плане, но ему несколько раз приходилось лечить Гарольда, заботиться о нем. Он мало его касался без необходимости, но знал каждый шрам, каждый изгиб фигуры и, кажется, помнил большую часть родинок. Покатые плечи, розовые соски, сильные руки, мягкий беззащитный живот, стройные ноги. В сравнении с Ризом он выглядел несколько нетренированным и чуть обрюзгшим, очень бледным, но Ризу было плевать. Точнее, ему все нравилось. И бледность, и круглые голубые глаза, и маленькие губы, и... всё устраивало.

\- Не знаю, - Финча уже потряхивало.

Риз заставил себя выглядеть максимально уверенным, навис над Гарольдом упираясь по обеим сторонам от его плеч руками в кровать, осторожно забрался на него. Кожа к коже. Медленно прижался. Его стоящий член уперся в наполовину эрегированный член Гарольда, и Риз выдохнул сквозь зубы, заставляя себя успокоиться. Сердце уже колотилось где-то в глотке. Как, черт возьми, он мог не понимать, чего хочет? Теперь он был уверен в своих желаниях, а потому склонился, согнув руки, прижался губами к губам Гарольда. Тот не справлялся с дыханием, торопился, не знал, куда девать руки, а потому неловко гладил Риз по спине, отчего по ней пробегали мурашки. Риз чуть отстранился:

\- Тс-с-с, все хорошо.

Язык Гарольда оказался неожиданно проворным, хотя в поцелуях ему немного не хватало сноровки. Ризу это тоже нравилось. Нравилось тормозить и направлять, нравилось гладить языком язык, всасывать по очереди податливые губы. Он целовал медленно, позволяя Гарольду взять себя в руки, а когда тот, наконец, совладал с собой, шевельнулся, словно лаская всем телом, и с отчаянной решимостью взглянул в глаза Риза, тот одними губами повторил:

\- Я люблю тебя.

На самом деле Риз не вполне понимал, как они тогда умудрились оба кончить. Им не хватало опыта совместной дрочки, кроме того, надо было учитывать физические ограничения Финча и они оба не привыкли к сексу с мужчинами. Они даже не сразу смогли найти общий темп, а еще забыли про смазку. Не самая шикарная ночь любви, но Джону было более, чем достаточно. Особенно когда Гарольд задрожал в его объятьях, кончая, спрятал лицо на его плече, а потом резко и неловко отстранился, пробормотав:

\- Спина меня убьет.

\- Перевернись на живот.

\- Что?

\- Разомну.

\- Ты еще даже не кончил.

\- Гарольд, просто перевернись.

Гарольд послушался, но потом потянулся, умудрившись из получившейся неудобной позиции сжать член Джона ладонью. И почему-то этого оказалось достаточным. А когда Гарольд, приподнявшись на локте, задумчиво слизнул с ладони сперму, Джон, судя по ощущениям, чуть не кончил повторно.

\- Совсем не так плохо, как можно было бы подумать, - постановил Гарольд, после чего лег носом в подушку, а Джон, хрипло смеясь, принялся делать массаж. По спине Гарольда змеились бледные шрамы. У него были отличные хирурги, но повреждения были слишком серьезными, на шее шрамы становились немного бугристыми. Джон, закончив массаж, принялся целовать эти шрамы, от чего Гарольд немного напрягся, но ничего не сказал. Хотя Джон знал, что ему ответить. Сейчас это было очевидно, понятно, совершенно нормально. И уже даже немного привычно. Что-то словно расправило крылья в его груди. Даже дышать стало легче.

\- Надо поменять простынь, - сонно заметил Гарольд, перевернувшись на спину. Джон растянулся рядом с ним:

\- Не обязательно.

\- Она вся в сперме.

\- Ладно.

Джон провел раскрытой ладонью по влажной груди Гарольда, задел соски и, все же решившись, спросил:

\- Что ты все время пишешь?

\- Как что? – в ответ ему удивился Гарольд. – Код, разумеется. Появилось несколько мыслей… правда, не хочу внушать надежду, но, возможно, если удастся внедрить его в систему Самаритянина… У меня в голове помутилось от эндорфинов, давай потом об этом поговорим?

Голос Гарольда звучал жалобно. Джон улыбнулся:

\- Когда захочешь.

\- Я люблю тебя, - неожиданно ответил ему Гарольд и закрыл глаза.


End file.
